1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms and more specifically to a modified bolt carrier for automatic recoil rifles and pistols, which allows a greater variety of stocks to be attached to the automatic recoil rifles and pistols.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,956 to Hudson discloses a recoil gas system for rifle. U.S. Pat. No. 8,584,575 to Crommett discloses a firearm having a new gas operating system. It appears that the prior art does not teach or suggest eliminating the need for shortened buffer tubes, which allows automatic recoil rifles and pistols to accommodate a greater variety of stocks including folding stocks, telescopic stocks, wire stocks, or any other buffer-less type of stocks.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a modified bolt carrier for automatic recoil rifles and pistols, which allows automatic recoil rifles to accommodate a greater variety of stocks including folding stocks, telescopic stocks, wire stocks, or any other buffer-less type of stocks.